


Stepfather

by LizRenKnight, Novaauthor13



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: AU where it's just dennis, Abusive Mother, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, She's 17 going on 18, Stepfather, jamesmcavoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaauthor13/pseuds/Novaauthor13
Summary: Split/Glass AU short story.  (Dennis no alters/Kevin ,one man )  Dennis Crumb had got married to a Ms. Barbara Starling and with her is her daughter Molly. Now that Dennis is a Stepfather and husband he finds out so much more about his new family and what he might eventually do.(I suck at summary's lol  If you can come up with a better one let me know )





	1. chapter 1

 

For about a year now a man named Dennis Crumb that held a stable job at a computer co. got married to this woman named Barbara Starling that had already been married once before and had a 17 year old daughter named Molly. Dennis and Barbra moved into a new house a month ago.

 

Dennis was doing the dishes for Barbara before she got home.

Molly comes in the door but she's hours early before school lets out. She think's no one's home so she goes to her room and gets in a t shirt and little boy shorts and goes to the living room to lay on the couch and turns the tv on.

Dennis finished up and heard the tv, he walked into the living room to see who it was. "Molly"

"Shit.." she jumps a little when she hears his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Its my day off, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got out early.." she lies and gets up to go to the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Mhm yup" she goes to the fridge and gets a bottle of juice.

Dennis just nodded.

Molly jumps back on the couch, flipping through the channels "Ugh there's nothing on pay preview except for porn" she huffs.

"So why are you back so early Molly?" he asked.

"Mmm because they just had a half day" she looks up at him briefly then back at the tv.

"Okay" he said still not believing her but not wanting to argue too much, he was still unsure of where he stood with his stepdaughter.

"Don't you have something to go do?"

"I've done all the housework now" he told her.

"Well I'm sure you can find something..." she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry...did you need me to do anything?" he asked starting to feel uncomfortable around her.

"Well I just thought I..I was going to be alone awhile today is all" she bites her lip.

"Okay...I'll uh, I'll leave you alone...I'm sorry" he stammered bowing his head and started to head upstairs.

She went to the bottom of the stairs "Look.. I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

"I'm sorry if you don't like me....I'm tryin to be good" he sighed sadly.

"Meaning what?"

"I'm trying not to overstep any boundaries...I know you don't like the fact I married your mother"

"Why did you?"

"Because...I've been alone for most of my life, I've got no one out there that really cares or loves me, your mother was the first person who showed me any sort of compassion in my life"

"Mm Okay.." she spins around and as she walks back to the living area her hips are swaying, showing off her ass in those cute boy shorts she's wearing.

Dennis tried not to stare but he couldn't help himself.

She lays back on the couch this time on her stomach, so she can read one of her magazines.

"I am sorry you don't like me" he sighed.

"I never said I didn't"

"I can tell" he said sadly "I'm sorry...I'll leave you alone now"

 

A while later Dennis had been upstairs and Molly remined on the couch with a blanket on her, but underneath it she has something she'd been hiding, now she's breathing harder with her eyes closed enjoying her toy she had hidden in one of the cabinets behind some dvd's.

A while later Dennis came back downstairs to apologize to Molly, when he went downstairs she was acting funny.

She hears the floor creak in the doorway and her eyes snap open, she instantly  stops playing with her toy so he doesn't noticed the blanket moving in that area "Do..do you need something?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about my behavior earlier"

"Oh it's okay.. don't worry about it" she says in a nervous tone, it was clear something was going on or she was hiding something.

"What's wrong Molly?"

"Nothing.." she bites her lip.

He bows his head again, running a hand through his hair "Why won't you trust me Molly?"

"Trust you how?"

"Tell me what's going on"

"Going on?, I don't know what you mean" she seems to shrink down into the couch and grips the blanket more.

"You really hate me don't you?" he says quietly.

She shakes her head, blushing badly. She hopes too that he doesn't notice that her shorts and panties are laying in the other corner of the couch.

"I'm such a freak" he cried.

"No your not"

"Yes I am...nobody loves a freak, nobody loves me" he sobbed, falling on the floor burying his face in his hands.

"Your not a freak.." when she moves her legs a little to sit up more, her toy gets switched on again and starts to vibrate inside her. Her eyes get wide for a moment and then get half lidded.

Dennis seems lost in thought as he cried.

Her breathing picks up a little more. She tries hard not to moan.

He looks up and sees her shorts and panties on the sofa. "Molly...what are you?" he gasped.

"Nothing.." she breathes.

"Are you...touching yourself?" he stammered.

She looks away, looking very pink in the creeks.

Dennis couldn't help but moan.

"I'm sorry..I'll go to my room"

Dennis held her hand "Stay please" he whispered staring up at her.

She closes her eyes as the vibes inside her really start to get to her, her legs start shaking under the blanket. "Ohmy.." she breathes.

Dennis's breathing starts to pick up as he watched her.

She lays back staring up at him with lust filled eyes "Oh daddy..." she says in a shaky breath.

He moaned when she called him that.

"I'm making a fool out of myself"

"Shh no your not Molly"

 

"But ,but I feel like I am..I know this whole thing is wrong of me to do" she breathes, with a guilty look on her face.

"Its okay Molly, I'm not mad"

She takes the blanket off suddenly reveling the vibrator sticking out of her pussy "I think I'll stop now.." she bites her lip putting her head down as she starts to pull it out slowly.

Dennis watches her as she does admiring her body.

When she pulls the toy out it's covered in her sweet juices, she grabs her panties "Will you..hold this for me while I slip these back on?"

"Uhh sure" he whispered.

She hands it to him and starts slipping her panties back on "Thanks.." she says in a shy tone.

Dennis couldn't help but stare at the toy in his hand dripping with her juices, he looked back at Molly. "Your beautiful" he sighed.

"You think so?"

"Yes" he whispered.

She blushes "Thanks" She takes the toy and her shorts and stands up "Can this be between us?"

Dennis takes her hand bringing it to his lips "I promise I won't tell"

She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks daddy.."

Dennis leans into the kiss holding her close to him.

 

**Later that night..**

Molly hears some noise coming from her mothers bedroom so she goes to investigate. Her door is open some and Molly peers in and see's Dennis on top of her mother, and he's pounding her hard against the mattress. Molly gasps quietly as she is about to turn away but doesn't, she just keeps eyeing them, feeling turn on.

Dennis groans as he hit his climax nestling his head into the crook of Barbara's neck, he was breathing heavily. "I love you" he whispered to her over and over again as he kissed her everywhere.

"I love you too..you tired me out" Barbara yawns.

Dennis chuckled snuggling up to her happily, staring up into her eyes.

She turns on her side and closes her eyes "You know I gotta work later"

"I know, but your hardly ever here...I miss you" Dennis mumbled taking her hand in his and resting it on his head, he liked it when she stroked his head.

She fell asleep almost instantly.

Dennis holds her as she slept, kissing her softly.

 

Molly's watching from the doorway still, the floor creaks a little.

Dennis hears it and turns around to see Molly standing there.

She gets a little wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights and takes off down the hall into her room.

Dennis sighed turning back to Barbara, he decided he would talk to Molly when she goes to work.

\---

Next morning Molly's up eating a bowl of cereal, watching tv. Her mother already left for work an hour earlier.

Dennis was getting changed after waking up to an empty bed again, he tried not to complain too much but he did miss not getting to spend much time with Barbara. He walked downstairs to talk to Molly about what happened last night .

Molly's in the kitchen washing out her bowl and cup. She wearing her soft cotton shorts and tank top, it all showing off her sweet curves.

Dennis walks in and cleared his throat a little.

She sighs and looks over her shoulder "Morning.."

"Morning" he said awkwardly .

"Sleep well?"

"Yes...you?"

"Mhm yes..I'm sorry I was watching you and mom last night"

"It's okay...I'm sorry you saw us like that, it's just...I don't get to see her very much, I guess I just can't help myself" he sighed .

"It wasn't an accident..I stayed and I watched you on purpose"

"Why?" 

She gets all shy acting "I liked watching you..and I imagined it was me that you were thrusting into, it made me so wet and achy"

"Really?" 

"I shouldn't have said anything.." she leaves the room.

Dennis sighed as he made his breakfast  He decided to make something for Molly as well to try and cheer her up .

Molly's went back to her room.

Dennis opens the door to her room and gasps when he sees what she's doing.

She was sucking on her toy slowly but then when he comes in suddenly she takes it out quickly and puts it under her pillow "I.." she about to say something but then she gets red in the face.

"I'm sorry...I should have knocked..I just wanted to give you these" he stammered holding out a plate of pancakes "I know you've already had some breakfast but...I just wanted to apologize"

"You don't have to apologize, it's been all me. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you"

He set the plate down, leaning on the wall "I'm such an idiot" he scolded himself , slapping his face.

She runs up to him and grabs his hand "Please don't do that daddy"

Dennis looked down looking so defeated all of a sudden.

 

She pulls him over to the bed getting him to sit on the edge of it and then kisses his redden cheek "Please don't feel bad"

"I hate myself for doing this" he said quietly.

She kisses his cheek again and then again every kiss getting slower and longer.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

She suddenly gets down on her knees in front of him and rubs her hands up from his knees up his thighs, she then starts undoing his belt.

"Wait Molly...what are you doing?"

She doesn't answer and unzips his pants.

"Molly?" he whispers, his breathing starts to pick up.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he asked her curiously.

"I wanted to see you"

Dennis moaned when she said that "Okay" he whispered nodding his head.

She reaches in his boxers and pulls out his cock, she holds it and rubs it slightly "It's so warm and velvety smooth"

"Uhh" he moaned his head leaning back.

Molly can't help herself she leans forward and kiss the head of his cock and then places kisses up and down the shaft "I like it.."

Dennis's hips buck as she does that making him pant.

She takes him into her mouth and starts to suck "Mmm"

"Uhh mmm....Molly" Dennis moaned in pleasure.

"Am I doing this right?"

"Mmm yeah" Dennis whispered nodding his head.

She continues to suck faster for a good while.

"Uhh yes Molly...this is so good" he moaned feeling his climax coming fast.

She could hear in his voice that he was close but she doesn't stop just keeps up that same pace.

Dennis came suddenly not able to hold it in anymore.

 

It surprises her when his seed hits the back of her throat, so much she falls back on her ass on the floor, some of it she swallowed and some got on her lips. She sits there looking up at him.

"Crap...Molly I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I'm okay.."

"You...you are?"

"I just have to clean my face" she stands.

Dennis just watched her leave as he sat on the bed.

She comes back in the room and sits on the bed by him and holds up a warm damp wash cloth "Will you clean my face, daddy?" she asks softly.

"Okay" he nods taking the cloth and wiping her face gently.

Her eyes closes and she sighs "That feels nice"

Dennis finishes cleaning her up.

Her eyes remain closed with her chin tilted up slightly, she deeply sighs.

Her eyes remain closed with her chin tilted up slightly, she deeply sighs.

Dennis leaned in to her breathing heavily. Their lips touch lightly at first but then with more pressure "I love you.." she breathes.

"I love you too" he whispered deeply, staring into her eyes softly.

She lays sideways in his big strong arms like he's cradling her, staring up at him with pretty blue eyes.

Dennis holds her closer, sighing contently. "Your mother will be home soon" he whispered.

"That's to bad" she pouts.

"I'm sorry" he sighed holding her hand up and kissing it lightly.

"I'll be thinking of you tonight" she warmly smiles.

He smiled back at her before leaning in to kiss her again.

She kisses back with a moan escaping between kisses "Mm Keep doing that I won't be able to stop"

He chuckled kissing her again.

\--

Suddenly the both of them hear Barbara's voice call out "Hey I'm home!"

Dennis jumps out the bed quickly and goes to leave her room, looking back at Molly with a small smile before going down to see Barbara.

Barbara's in the kitchen with some what look's like take out "Oh Hey hun.. I'm not going to be here that long tonight, I got to pull a all nightery but I brought home some food for the hours I am here"

"Okay" Dennis sighed sounding disappointed.

"Oh don't worry all have tomorrow off after I get home in the morning okay" she gives him a kiss but then sighs "Has Molly been behaving for you?"

"Yeah, she's been fine" he told her kissing her back a bit more heatedly, his hands travelling to her shirt trying to lift it up slightly.

"Mm" she starts opening the mail while he hands are wandering, she starts to read one of the letters sent. Her face suddenly gets very angry looking "Shit.."

"What is it?" he asked kissing her neck softly.

"Son of a bitch, she's been skipping school" she walks away from him and runs up the stairs "Molly!" she yells in an angry voice.

Dennis sighed knowing that they were going to start arguing again.

\---

Suddenly something breaks upstairs and a loud thud on the floor then hurried footsteps and a door slam.

Dennis runs upstairs to see what had happened.

All can be heard is quiet crying coming from Molly's room.

Dennis knocks on the door quietly opening it up slowly "Molly?" As he's opening the door pieces of shattered pottery is on the floor, Molly's on the floor near her bed holding onto her legs crying.

Dennis sighed picking up the shards of pottery carefully.

"I'll take care of it, it was something I made in art class" she sniffs.

"I'm gonna talk to your mother" he sighed.

"I need some ice" she says getting up shaking.

"I'll get it, you just lie down" he told her softly before heading down to get some ice and brought it up for her.

She holds his hand and shows him the area that's now a deep red on her cheek and near her eye "She hit me so hard.." Molly cries.

Dennis gasped as he saw her red cheek "Right stay here I'm gonna talk to her alright"

She grabs his arm in attempts to make him stay "Daddy.." she cries harder.

Dennis holds her tightly, shushing her quietly "I need to talk to her before she leaves...I promise I will come back later"

She just curls up in her bed, holding one of her pillows close to her. 

\---

Barbara's in the bedroom, sneaking some swigs of vodka from a bottle she had hidden in her dresser while she slips on her heels for work.

"Barbara we need to talk" Dennis said in a strained voice.

"About what?"

"You know what" he said.

"Let me guess.. this is about Molly, right?" she asks turning around to face him with a small glass in her hand.

"You shouldn't have hit her Barbara...given my childhood, my past, what I've told you about my mother...don't you think you went too far"

"Not at all, and You shouldn't be worried about it because she's not yours, she's mine to have to deal with" she says coldly.

"But your hurting her...Barbara you know my history, you've seen the scars you don't think I would be worried for her"

"I don't care if you are Dennis.. She has to learn somehow and I know best because I'm her damn mother.." she gulps another glass down.

"Your drinking...its getting worse isn't it?"

"What's getting worse, hun you are so blind, I do this all the time" she chuckles at him.

Dennis walked over to her holding her hands in his pulling her close to him. "Barbara please...she's your daughter, she doesn't have another parent, your all she has...please don't do this" he pleaded with her.

"You know I never wanted a child.. but her father wanted one so he got me pregnant and you know what, he payed special attention to her more then me every night, by the time I found out the real reason why.. I could care less what he was doing to her" she says coldly.

"But she needs you Barbara, please she's already been through so much, don't add to it" he sighed leaning in to kiss her.

"I should have got her scraped out of my womb when I had the chance" she chuckles in a drunken tone.

"You can't mean that" he whispered lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

"Oh Dennis you are so naive"

"I am?"

"Yes.. you think I'm only saying this stuff because I'm partly drunk when really I've always felt this way about that little dirty slut"

"She's your daughter...I know how it feels to be thrown away like your nothing by my mother, I just don't want you to make the same mistakes" he whispered lying her on the bed before resting next to her.

She turns away from him on her side "She's a fucking mistake.." she mumbles against the pillow.

"Maybe but she still needs you" he tells her holding her close, squeezing her breast gently.

She suddenly gets up off the bed and goes into her closet, she pulls out something long from it and is about to walk out.

"Barbara what are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach her a lesson.." she waves a wire hanger towards him.

He flinches when she shows him the hanger "Barbara don't do that...if you do that I won't be able to live with myself" he panicked.

She walks back over to him and hands the hanger over to him "Then you do it.. punish her"

Dennis's anxiety hit the roof as he stared at the tool of abuse which had cut open his back many times that was now shaking in his hands. "No...I, I won't do that Barbara...please don't make me" he quivered.

Barbara shakes her head "You're such a pussy Dennis.. punish her any way you see fit then, even turn her over your knee and spank her ass hard for all I care. I have to go to work, damnit" she grabs her coat and leaves.

"I won't punish her and you can't make me" he told her defiantly.

"Do it or I'm leaving you.." she says angrily and slams the door.

Dennis felt like he had been punched in the gut when she said that as he collapsed on the floor hyperventilating, staring at the hanger on the floor.

 

Molly had gone downstairs after her mother left for the night, she began washing the dishes in the sink.

Dennis was sat on the couch trying to recover from his panic attack and trying to think of something to resolve the situation.

 

Molly got up on the counter top to sit as she drinks her juice, she's trying to make her mind go blank from what happened earlier.

Dennis walks into the kitchen staring up at Molly.

She's not really supposed to be up on the clean counter top like that. She looks up at him briefly and keeps sipping her juice.

"I gotta punish you...or she'll leave me" he said with a deep sigh.

"I understand.." she says quietly.

"Follow me please" he said softly. She follows him with her head down.

He sat back on the couch "Lie down on my lap"

"What way?"

"Lie down on your front"

She lays down on her stomach across his lap.

"I promise I'll be gentle" he whispered lowering her skirt to expose her ass.

She sighs deeply with her face on the couch pillow.

"I'm sorry" he said sadly as he lifted his hand and smacked her ass lightly. Her body jerks lightly.

"I'm sorry" he repeated those words after each smack, tears falling down his face.

"Uhh.." she whimpers every time he spanks her, her legs opened a little more as he did.

Dennis stopped after a while shaking slightly as he cried.

She turns over onto her back and looks up at him, blushing. She takes his hand and guides it down to her pussy which is soaked "Touch me.." she whispers.

Dennis shook his head "What if she comes back?" he whispered, he was trembling and Molly could see the panic in his eyes.

"She not coming back till 10am"

"I'm scared Molly" he said shyly.

"I want you"

Dennis looked into her eyes moving his finger onto her clit nervously.

She reaches down and slips her panties off all the way, so she can open her legs more.

He slips a finger inside her slowly and started pumping it inside her.

"Ooh mmm" she moans "More.."

He slips another finger inside her and started pumping inside her a little faster, rubbing on her clit again slowly.

Her head tilts back, she's suddenly panting and rubbing her breasts.

Dennis keeps up the pace he was going letting out a little moan as he watched her.

 

She starts pushing herself against his fingers, riding them. she puts her arms above her head, grabbing at the armrest "OOh Daddy! Ooh!" she cries.

Dennis leans down and kisses her softly.

She grabs at his shoulders "I need you.."

Dennis kisses her cheek, panting heavily.

She unzips his pants and gets him to get on top of her with her legs wrapped around him "I love you.."

"I'm sorry" he whispered kissing her softly.

"About what?"

"Everything" he cried.

"Dennis make love to me" she whispers against his lips.

"What if she finds out?"

"I don't care.. she's a bad person Dennis just like your mother, she doesn't deserve a wonderful man like you. I want to be with you always, I'm in love with you" she whimpers.

Dennis looks down at her his eyes held so much fear for her "I don't want you getting hurt because of me...I'm sorry" he cried burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Then take me away from all this.."

"What?"

"Ask for full custody of me and when I turn 18 we can get married.. please I want to be with you" she sweetly begs.

"She'll fight it...its not gonna be easy"

"She won't because she never wanted me in the first place, she has purposely ignored me ever since I can remember, even when My father was doing those bad things to me"

Dennis nodded his head slowly.

"Do you really love her or do you love me?"

"I don't know" he whimpered.

She slides out from under him to stand "How could you not know?" she cries "She treats the both of us like shit Dennis.. I've heard how she talks to you and how she acts, I would never do that to you ever because that's not how you treat someone you love with every fiber of your being" she whimpers.

Dennis bowed his head trying to hold back the tears he felt stinging his eyes.

"I guess I am alone.." she turns walking away.

"I'm sorry Molly" he sobbed.

Molly runs upstairs to her room, crying hard as she ran all the way to her bed.

Dennis falls asleep on the couch after everything that had happened that day, feeling physically and mentally exhausted.

\---

A little while later someone comes in the door. 

It's Barbara but she's with a guy "Shh.. silly ass" she whispers to him as he starts grouping at her breasts and kissing her, the smell of alcohol reeks on them "So is your pussy of a husband here?" he jokes as he's kissing her neck. "Nah I think he works today.. now shut up" she giggles.

Dennis was still asleep on the sofa, but hears giggling.

They both go into the kitchen and the guy gets Barbara up against the counter. she wraps her leg around his hip and he starts fucking her hard, the cabinets rattle as he thrusts up into her over and over again "Oh fuck that's good.." she moans and he grunts.

Dennis woke up suddenly when he heard them, he got up and walked to the kitchen"Barbara?" he said in shock.

They both look over at Dennis "So I guess your pussy of a husband is home.." the guy jokes and laughs. She smirks and sways a bit. It was pretty obvious that both of them were drunk. "Hey hunny"

"What are you...what?" he stammered.

"Are you still that naive Denn Denniss?" she slurs her words a bit.

Dennis feels something shatter inside him then as he leaned on the door frame, trying to control his emotions."I gave you everything I had...I gave you my heart, I thought you cared and that you were different from the rest....I gave you my life and all you've done is hurt me and your daughter" he cried his face was full of rage and anguish.

"Oh boy such a pussy you are.. by the way did you have a good time with little molly, hmm?" she laughs. The guy she's with laughs with her "Yeah I can't wait to have her tonight I'm goin to make that slut cry out something wicked" he says and holds up his fist and jesters to it 'Ha get it"

Dennis punched the wall making it crumble where he hit it"I gave you everything and it turns out your just like every other stupid, pathetic bitch that's hurt me before" he snarled.

"Oh look at you all flustered..hey I know how about..." she stalls a minute to think "How about a 3 way, hmm?"

 

"Fuck you Barbara" he shouts taking the wedding ring off his finger and tossing it on the floor "We're over don't call me, don't try to find me...I won't be coming back" he growled turning around to go upstairs and pack "Molly, Molly wake up, pack your things we're leaving" he told her.

Molly doesn't really move, she just makes a little noise in her sleep.

Dennis walks into her room and goes to her side shaking her gently.

"No.." she groans.

"Molly please we need to go now...you were right" he told her softly.

"Leave me alone.." she cries.

"Molly please come with me" he pleads.

"Why should I?" she sniffs.

Dennis sighed before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss"She'll hurt you if you stay"

"Is that all?"

"You were right I do love you" he whispered.

She starts crying.

"Molly please...we have to go"

 

She shakes her head and gets up and packs some things, she knew she couldn't take everything, so she took what she liked the most. "Okay.. I'm ready now"

Dennis grabs his rucksack and packs a few essentials before they both head downstairs together.

Both Barbara and that guy is passed out on the floor and the couch. Molly walks over to her and kisses her forehead "Bye mother.." she whispers to her and then walks back to Dennis taking his hand.

 

They get in he car and Dennis drives them to a cheap motel where they can stay the night until he found somewhere better.

Once they get in the motel room Molly collapsed onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

 

 

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3.

 

Dennis got a blanket and wrapped her up in it before kissing her head softly and heading over to the nearby shop to pick up some items they needed. When he got back he grabbed a pillow and slept on the floor near her, he could only afford to get one single bed and had given it to Molly straight away.

She wakes up from dreaming "Daddy!" she cries out in a panic.

Dennis is instantly by her side holding onto her tightly, shushing her. "Shh, its okay Molly, your safe with me"

She deeply sighs and shakes her head trying to snap out of her daze "Why were you on the floor?"

"I wanted you to have the bed...you need it more than I do" he whispered softly.

"I rather you be up here with me, holding me"

Dennis nodded his head slowly, reaching over for his bag. "I got you something to eat if your hungry"

"What you get?"

Dennis pulled out a sandwich, a packet of chips and a bar of chocolate for her "I hope that's enough for you.. I didn't know what you liked" he rambled nervously.

"Oh that's fine, thank you" she gives him a little kiss, and goes and sits at the table to eat.

Dennis took out his food and joined her on the table, he tried to eat but he couldn't seem to find an appetite so after nibbling on a snack bar he gave up and stowed it away for later.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I've lost my appetite" he told her with a shaky sigh.

She gets up from her seat and sits across his lap, laying her head on his shoulder with a sweet sigh.

"I'm sorry Molly" he said sadly.

"Why are you sorry.. isn't this what you want too?" she puts her arms up around his neck with her face close to his with their noses touching.

 

"I'm sorry for what she did to you...what she made me do to you...I never wanted to hurt you...I,I" he started to cry as all the pent up emotion he had carried with him finally overwhelmed him.

She moves her leg over his leg so she's sitting facing him "You didn't hurt me, I liked it when you spanked me"

"I...thought she loved me...yet she hurt me so many times" he sobbed.

"I lost count how many times that ran through my head and she was my own mother"

"All this time with her was wasted on her...time that could have been spent with you" he told her tearfully.

"You were and still are the best thing that's come into my life, I'm so happy to be here with you now.." she says with her bottom lip quivering slightly.

Dennis looked up at her softly before kissing her deeply.

"I love you.."

"I love you too Molly" he said quietly kissing her again.

Molly moans into the kiss and whispers against his lips sweet little nothings.

 

Dennis's kisses get a little more heated and before long they are both lying naked on the bed, Dennis kissing her where ever he could.

She rubs her hands on his chest and arms feeling his muscles beneath her fingers tips and that only makes her shiver more with want "I have a confession to make"

"What is it?"

"I've sneaked to watch you with my mom more then once" she looks down "Are you mad at me?"

"Never" he whispered kissing her deeply.

She smiles happily "I liked to watch how your muscles moved in your arms and back and how your hips thrusted, every moment I imagined it was me underneath you"

"And now it can be" he whispered staring into her eyes.

"Take me I'm yours.." she giggles.

Dennis smiled as he kissed her passionately, thrusting into her deeply with a contented moan.

She kisses him back making sweet little mewl sounds "Ouh I should have come to you sooner, I should hav mmm..." she can't speak anymore, she gets to into the feeling of his cock pulsing inside her "Ooh Denniss..' she moans.

He kissed her over and over as he kept thrusting into her.

"It's better then I could ever imagine it"

"I was thinking the same uhh" he groaned.

Her head tilts back "Uuh! she moans louder as she's getting closer.

He picked up the pace as he felt his climax getting closer as well.

 

His cell suddenly rings but goes straight to message.

Dennis heard it but was too engrossed in what he was doing with Molly to care. He thrusted into her a few more times before reaching his climax with a deep groan

She came along with him and became a moaning mess and her small body goes limp against the bed. She breathing hard, basking in the after glow.

Dennis collapsed in her arms breathing heavily, kissing her neck softly."I've never felt like this before with her" he murmured.

"This is my first time feeling anything at all with anybody" she breathes.

"I love you Molly" he whispered kissing her deeply.

"Mmm I love you too"

Dennis held her close to him, nestling his face in the crook of her neck sighing happily.

"Who called?" she asks and points at his cell.

Dennis picked it up to look at the screen.

It was a message from Barbara. ***Having fun with her? Yeah I bet you are... I have made arrangements for a court date for custody. I'll send that info later, Better get a lawyer for yourself pussy boy..*** End message **.**

 

Dennis sighed putting the phone down cuddling up to Molly, seeking her comfort.

His phone goes off again and again and again.

He winced every time he heard it go off trying to ignore it.

Molly turns over onto her stomach beside him with a small groan in her sleep with her cute ass on full display.

Dennis held her close, picking up the phone again to see what else had been sent.

**\--------**

3 new messages From Barbara. 

*** "She can't be as good as me in bed" ***

*** "You are such a fool" ***

***"Do you really think you can just keep her? Like the courts would be on your side about? Fool" ***

**\-------**

Dennis sighed sadly not knowing what to do

Molly stretches like a little cat making this sweet "mm" sound.

He held her close, kissing her head before falling asleep.

 

The next morning comes and Molly wakes up first and looks over at Dennis sleeping on his stomach soundly.

He looked so care free and peaceful in his sleep, so unlike what he was like when he was awake. He had been up unable to sleep after the onslaught of messages Barbara had sent him.

She gets a silly idea and slaps his ass.

"Mmm, not so hard" he muttered with a small smile.

"So you are awake..faker" she giggles.

Dennis smirked lifting himself up to kiss her softly.

"Do you always sleep naked?"

"Would you like me too?" he asked softly kissing her again.

She giggles "Maybe.."

He chuckled "I'll keep that in mind"

"I'll just wear cute little cotton shorts and tank tops or babydoll nightgowns just to tease you"

"Mmm sounds good to me" he moaned kissing her again.

"So what are your plans today?"

"I know a place we can stay to get away from your mother...I brought it a while ago as a sort of retreat, she doesn't know about it and its somewhere safe for us to go...I was planning on going there today"

"Ooh so secretive daddy" she smirks.

"I just don't want her finding you" he told her lifting her hand up to kiss it, looking up at her.

"That was her messaging you wasn't it?"

Dennis sighed bowing his head sadly.

She lifts his chin with her fingers and looks in his eyes "Everything's going to be fine"

Dennis nodded his head slowly "You should probably have a shower and get ready...its a long drive from here" he whispered.

"Okay" she gives him a kiss and goes to take her shower.

Dennis looks at his phone again to see if he had any other messages and the only messages were there was just Barbara rambling on and on.

 

Dennis put the phone on silent and then turned it off so he wasn't tempted to look at them, Molly was his main priority as long as she was around all his attention had to be focused on her. He threw on some clothes and waited for Molly to be ready.

She finally gets out and gets dressed and they leave.

After hours on the road they finally pulled up outside Dennis's safe house, they got out of the car and walked up to the front door to get inside.

Molly was acting kind of sad since half way through the car ride, she walks around inside the house looking at things.

"You okay Molly?" he asked concerned.

"Mhm" she murmurs with the tears rolling down her face. The way she looked in that moment was like a sad little girl.

Dennis picked her up, carrying her in his arms before kissing her lightly "What's going on huh?" he asked.

"I hate it that she doesn't love me.. My own mother doesn't love me.." she cries with her face in the crook of his neck.

"Shh its okay Molly, I know how you feel" he holds her stroking her hair gently.

"Why do I feel so bad?" she whimpers sadly.

"Because they always make you feel like its you that's the bad one, the one that can't be loved, but listen to me Molly I love you and that's all that matters, she doesn't deserve your love"

"I love you daddy" she sniffs.

"I love you too...I won't let anything bad happen o you I promise" he sighed.

"Is this our new home?"

"If you want it to be" he tells her.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me"

"Well I guess this can be our home for now...maybe when I get enough money we could move to the country"

"Yeah.. maybe we should get settled in?" she whispers softly in his ear.

"Sure thing"

 

They get their stuff from the car and unpack, Molly even picks some flowers she found outside to put in a vase on the kitchen table.

Dennis stands in the hallway with a small smile on his face, this place felt like home.

"I am going to miss my other things I left" she sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry we had to leave it behind baby.. I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"I got money too in a savings account"

Dennis holds her close "We can get through this right?" he sighed.

"Yes" she lays her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

He kissed the top of her head "I'm gonna go to the shop and buy some food and clothes"

"Okay.. I guess I'll stay here and clean some things" she smiles up at him.

He kissed her passionately resting his head on hers "I'll be back soon" he said softly.

"Be careful" she blows him a kiss as he leaves.

Dennis smiled at her longingly before he headed over to the car. Once he was there he went around the shop filling the trolley with clothes and food, when he was done he headed to the checkout to pay.

 

Molly's waiting at home for him, she swept the kitchen and wiped down the counter tops.

"Molly I'm home" he called bringing in the bags of shopping.

"Hey.." she grabs a few bags and takes them to the table.

"Wow you've done a really good job cleaning" he said softly .

"Thanks" she jumps in his arms and gives him a kiss. He kisses her back deeply with a moan.

"Mmm so what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Open the bags and look" he said softly with a smile. She smiles and opens them up to look.

He had surprised her by buying her a Chinese from her favorite take out.

"Oh nice..thank you!" she gives him another kiss.

"I wanted to surprise you" he whispered kissing her back.

"Well you did" she chuckles and gets the plates. He smiled at her helping her to dish up the food. 

\---

"Well isn't this sweet.." Barbara suddenly says from the doorway.

Dennis turned around fearfully, stepping in front of Molly instantly.

"Well don't look at me like you've seen a ghost" she laughs.

"Why are you here Barbara?" he asked not letting her out of his sight.

"Well I saw you at the store so I thought I'd follow you and here we are now one big happy family.." she smirks and looks at Molly peaking from behind Dennis "Hello Sweetheart, why don't you come out from behind your Daddy and come give me a hug, hm?"

Dennis stood in front of her blocking Molly's view of her "Don't go near her"

"Why not? I am her mother and we haven't been to court yet, so I can if I want too"

"I won't let you hurt her, you can do what you want to me but leave her out of it"

"Do you think that she's safer with you?" she asks with a wicked smirk.

"Yes" he said defiantly but he was starting to lose his nerve.

Barbara cracks a smile "Oh Dennis..You are such a pussy of a man"

"No I'm not" he whimpered.

"I bet you get all manly acting around Molly here don't you? Put on an act of toughness to show how big you are but you can't really be that way because your nothing but a pussy boy" she laughs.

"Shut up" he cried as his hands started to shake.

Molly takes ahold of his hand and squeezes it, she gave him a look of please protect me.

His eyes stared into her and suddenly he snapped out of it, he couldn't afford to lose this battle, Molly was counting on him. He turned back to Barbara with a new found courage Molly had given him. "This is my house and you are not welcome here, leave now and never come back" he told Barbara through gritted teeth.

"Oh Dennis trying to be the hero for her.. how pathetic, fine I'll leave but you will see me very soon in court and who knows maybe I'll even tell about your extra attention you give her" she winks and walks out.

Dennis follows her out of the house to make sure she actually leaves.

As she drives off in her car she yells out the window "Your going to miss fucking me more!"

"I doubt it" he sighed before heading inside to check on Molly.

\---

Molly's sitting at the table with her head down.

Dennis picks up her food and places it next to her, reaching out for her hand kissing it gently.

She turns in her chair and looks up at him, the tears start to roll down her face.

Dennis wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him.

"This all is stressing me out" she cries.

"Shh its okay" he comforted her stroking her hair.

"Thank you for telling her off the way you did, you showed so much dominance and your strong side..I liked it" she runs a hand from his lower stomach up his chest.

"You gave me the strength to" he whispered kissing her passionately.

"I really liked it" she giggles between kisses.

"You did huh?"

"Mhm" She bites her bottom lip.

"Eat your food baby before it gets cold" he whispered.

She sighs "Okay.."

Dennis joined her with his own plate and after they finished they both cleaned the dishes. Once Dennis was done he admired Molly who was putting away one of the plates, he walked over to her and started kissing her from behind.

"Mmm stop it"

"Stop what?" he asked kissing her neck, his hands wrapping around her body.

"Being so naughty" she answers in a childish tone, with a pout.

"I'm sorry baby...your just so beautiful" he murmured resting his head on her shoulder.

Molly giggles and walks away from him swaying her hips, she walks over to the couch and gets on it and starts jumping on the cushions.

Dennis followed her and sees her jumping on the sofa. "Mmm, Molly what have I told you about jumping on the sofa young lady?" he said in a deep voice his dominant side starting to come out again.

She giggles and does the raspberry's with her tongue at him.

"Ohh is someone being naughty?" he groaned walking towards her.

She jumps off the couch and starts running around the house, laughing.

Dennis chases her and eventually catches her, holding her close to him.

"Am I in trouble?"

 

"Mmm yes you are, looks like I'm gonna have to punish you" he smirked, one of his hands slipping under her shirt to touch her breasts.

Her breath hitches as he touches her.

"Do you like that baby girl?" he asked, kissing her cheek softly.

"Mhm I do" she mewls.

Dennis smiled kissing her neck before picking her up effortlessly.

She squeaks when he picks her up.

"I want you Molly" he whispered kissing her deeply.

"Oh really, what happened to wanting to punish me, hm?" she asks in a sassy tone.

Dennis was breathing heavily as he carried her upstairs.

"Put me down...put me down!" she protests.

Dennis throws her on the bed, tearing off her clothes. "So you want to be punished hmm...I'll punish you real good baby girl" he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck before raising his hand and smacking her ass.

Molly gasps loudly and struggles against him.

Dennis hit her again "Mmm, is my naughty girl sorry?" he asked.

"Nah uuhhuh" she whimpers.

Dennis smirked hitting her again "What about now hmm?" he whispered kissing her neck again.

"No no no I'm not!" she cries out.

"What's gonna make you learn your lesson huh?" he asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"Maybe if you punish me a little better I will" she giggles.

 

Dennis chuckled as he took off his clothing and lined himself up with her entrance again before pounding into her quickly. "Uhh, is that better baby girl?" he moaned.

Her head tilts back with her eyes shut. She makes this strangled moan through her gritted teeth "Uugrr"

He thrusts into her slowly teasing her.

Her body relaxes then after he slows down.

"Are you sorry now baby girl?" he asks stopping altogether until he got an answer he liked.

She pouts and gives him puppy dog eyes "no.."

"Are you sure?" he asked moving painfully slow inside her making him groan. "Mhm" she smirks, knowing it was getting hard for him to be going so slow now.

"Please say your sorry" he told her desperately the authoritative voice slowly disappearing the more he had to wait.

"I'm sorry"

Dennis sighed in relief when she said that kissing her neck as he nestled his head there before he started thrusting into her a little faster.

"Uhh uuh uuh!" she moaned a bit louder every time he thrusted.

Dennis starts to pant as he gets closer to his climax, kissing her deeply.

"Dennis... let me taste you" she moans.

"Okay" he breathes pulling out of her and lying on the bed.

 

She lays down "No get above me and let me have it" she giggles and sticks her tongue out.

Dennis does as she asks breathing heavily. She patiently waits for him to climax, keeping her mouth open and her tongue out. She watched him stroking himself above her on his knees, the site of it making her heart beat faster with excitement.

He eventually climaxed groaning loudly as he came.

She gets most of it in her mouth but some also gets on her cheek but it doesn't seem to bother her and she giggles and leans up more so she can suck on his cock making it clean "Mmm"

He moaned quietly feeling exhausted but happy as he collapsed on the bed next to her.

 

She's smiling at him as she turns on her side to look at him, her eyes are so bright "I probably should get cleaned up"

Dennis smiled at her dozily leaning in to give her a quick kiss "Okay" he murmured.

She gets up from the bed "Do you think every thing will go well for us in court when we go?"

"I hope so" he whispered staring at her as she moved around the room.

"I am nervous about what my mom could end up saying there"

"I won't let her take you Molly" he told her reassuringly.

She gives him a sad smile and walks into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Dennis sighed as he walked over to grab his phone, he knew that Barbara would have sent him the information about the court trial by now so he turned it on to prepare himself for what had been said.

*** Dennis, the court date is on Monday at 1:00, better have your shit together or your not going to gain custody over Molly, If I get her back then I'm sending her to boarding school. Or how about this.. you give this all up and come back to me...husband. Your choice.   -Barbara. *** End of message **.**

 

Dennis read the message and sighed deeply.

*** "I'll see you in court"** *****   he typed back.

A message back from her came instantly… *** "You are so fucked! ahaha good luck" ***

****Dennis groaned before lying in the bed and falling asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 of 3

 

Dennis was getting changed for the court trial and was having problems with his tie, he was too nervous to do it up properly since his hands were shaking so much.

Molly comes in and she's wearing a cute little sundress with tiny daisy's on it and some flats, she walks up to him, reaching up to help him with his tie.

Dennis stared at her, feeling himself calm down at her touch,

"I did this a few times for my fathe.....Mr. Starling in the past" she almost chokes at on the words.

"You look beautiful" Dennis sighed. "Thank you.." she smiles.

"I'm scared Molly" he whispered.

She laughs sadly "How do you think I feel, I could end up in a home or sent far away to a boarding school"

"I could lose you forever"

"I could be adopted out to some horrible people and get abused again until I was 18 and then I'd be kicked out on the streets" she cries.

"I won't let that happen" he told her kissing her deeply.

"Please be my strong protector, I need you to be.. I need you daddy" she cries against his chest.

"I will, as long as you are with me" he sighed holding her close to him

 

They leave for the court hearing and when they get there they take their seats, and on the other side of them is Barbara looking all smug.

Dennis tried to ignore her as they waited for the judge to enter the room.

"All rise, Judge Stapleton has entered the court" a cop calls out.

They all rise as Judge Stapleton walks in and takes his seat, as soon as everyone is seated he speaks. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury we are here today to discuss the custody of Miss Molly Starling" he announced "Both legal guardians will put forward their case and then the final verdict will be discussed, now let us begin, will Mrs. Barbara Starling please come forward"

She smiles and gets up from her seat and goes to her seat behind the bench.

"Can you in your own words describe the series of events leading up to this moment" the judge told her.

"Yes I can your Honour, Well I had gotten married to that man Dennis Crumb about a year ago, well everything seemed fine until a week ago when I found out their was something strange going on between him and my daughter, now my Molly here has been known to try to be very close to her biological father before he left and that's one of the reasons we got divorced, that and him leaving for another woman out in California. Molly has mental issues that I have taken her to many doctors for. Dennis took it upon himself to take her away from me" Barbara fake cries.

"And how would you describe your husband and your relationship?"

"It was wonderful until all this happen.. now he's changed so much all because of Molly's behavior" Barbara tells him.

"How would you describe your husband before the incident?"

"Very kind and loving towards me" Barbara takes a tissue and dabs her eyes.

"And how has he changed prior to what has happened?" the judge asks.

"Distant and cold and mostly wanting to pay attention to Molly" she tells him.

"And why should you get custody of Miss Starling?"

"Because I don't think she is safe with her stepfather due to their relationship being the way it is now" she tells him.

"Does Mister Crumb here have any mental issues which might make him unsafe to be around her?"

"That I am unsure of"

"What type of behavior has he displayed?" the judge asks.

"Well like I said before strange behavior with Molly as in flirting, I'm not sure how far that has gone"

"I see, do you have anything to add before Mister Crumb testifies?" 

"No.." Barbara says swallowing hard.

 

"Very well, Mister Crumb please step forward" Dennis takes a deep breath before standing up and walking over to the judge

Barbara takes her seat at her table again. Molly looks like she's about to start crying at any moment but swallows it.

"Mister Crumb in your own words describe the series of events prior to this point" The judge tells him.

"Your Honour, I was happily married to Barbara since the beginning, however she was not very kind to her daughter, she never wanted her and would often ignore her, unless she did something wrong she would verbally abuse her, recently she began to hit her under the influence of alcohol, after a while it came to a boiling point when she was unfaithful and slept with another man, eventually it became impossible for us to live like that so we left the house to get away"

Barbara started gritting her teeth.

"And your relationship with Ms Starling how would you describe it?" the judge asks him.

"At the beginning it was wonderful, unfortunately quite recently she became quite spiteful and would often call me weak or criticize me" 

"And the relationship with her daughter?" 

Dennis looked down taking a deep breath "Your honour up until recently I did find myself growing closer to her daughter that much is true yes" Dennis admitted. 

"Have you two been intimate or had intercourse?" 

"Yes, we have your honour...but it was all consensual" Dennis stammered.

Molly gets very nervous thinking there was no way the judge will over look that fact now that Dennis told the truth about it, she sighs deeply wishing he hadn't told.

"And how would you describe your wife?" the judge asks.

"She's a monster, she preyed on our insecurities and used them against us" Dennis answers.

"Do you think she is fit to look after her daughter?" 

"No your honour I don't" he told the judge. "And what makes you think you would be better as her guardian?" Dennis just stared up at the judge defiantly "I love her...do I need any other reason?"

Molly tears up, those words meaning everything to her. Barbara looks at her notes and smirks in thought.

"Very well, do you have anything else to add Mister Crumb?" the judge asks.

"Only that I know that my actions no matter how wrong they were, I don't regret them" Dennis told them

 

As soon as Dennis comes back to her, Molly takes his hand in hers and just looks at him and mouths "I love you"

Dennis smiled at her squeezing her hand tightly. Barbara glances at them a moment and rolls her eyes.

"Does anybody have anything left to say?" the judge asked.

Barbara and Dennis shake their heads no.

"Right then we shall have a quick break before the final verdict everybody is dismissed"

 

Molly and Dennis go to the back of the room to sit together to talk "I'm so scared" she cries.

"Me too" he said showing her his hand which was shaking uncontrollably.

"I love you no matter what happens"

"I love you too...I meant every word I said up there" he whispered kissing her head softly.

"I'm so scared they might think badly about you told them about us"

"I had to tell the truth...besides she would have used it against us anyway, I just came clean and said it" Dennis sighed.

"I don't want to lose you"

"I will always be with you" he whispered.

 

They were called back to their places in front of the judge.

"After much consideration I have finally made a decision"

"Mister Crumb your wife here did mention some rather unsavory things about you outside the courtroom, which she did not feel comfortable talking about in front of you...it is with regret that for her safety Mrs. starling shall be given custody of Molly starling immediately" 

Molly stands up "She lying!"

"Your honour please"  Dennis tries to speak.

Molly speaks up again "My mother has never been there for me even when my biological father would take me aside and get me to watch porn with him since I was 6, hurting my mind in the process, she never stopped it and she knew about it! She's a cruel vile woman that has hurt me time and time again... please don't let her have me" she begs the judge.

"Is this true Mrs. starling?" 

"Of Course not.." Barbara says with her true self starting to slip in her tone of voice.

"Do you have any proof of this" he asked Molly.

Molly's takes a dvd out of her bag and holds it out to the judge "This is one of the many movies my father showed me starting at 6 years old up till he left my life when I was 13"

The judge held the DVD in his hand. "Your honour?" Dennis said quietly, he stared up at him. "I know you don't trust me, and whatever she's said to you has clearly shaken you up but...I love Molly Starling with all my heart, I would never hurt her because I understand the trauma a parent can put their child through, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her...please just give me this chance to prove to you that I can look after her" he begged the judge.

Barbara gives Dennis a bad glare. Dennis stared back at her as the judge started thinking about what had just transpired.

Molly looks so on edge, shaking slightly.

"Well given the new evidence that has just resurfaced....Mister Crumb can you assure us that Miss Starling will be cared for and given the best life you can give her?" The judge asks.

"Your honour... that's all I want to give her" Dennis told him softly. 

"Well in that case as of this moment, Mister Dennis Crumb, congratulations you have custody of Miss Molly Starling, good luck"

Molly hugs Dennis tightly, crying happy tears into his shirt. Barbara walks over to them "Well young lady I hope your happy.. you took my husband away from me and now you get to live with him, I just bet your daddy here will get you pregnant by the end of the year. You little husband stealing slut." she huffs and walks away.

Dennis hugged her tightly, kissing her deeply as he cried.

"Lets go home" Molly asks softly.

Dennis nodded standing up to get to the car, they see Barbara standing outside staring at them angrily.

Molly looks back at her a few moments and gives her a tearful smile with her head held high and her and Dennis leave for home in the car.

 

As soon as they got back Dennis couldn't help but kiss her passionately as they both lie down on the couch.

She pulls her shirt off exposing her breasts with a sweet smile on her face "Oh Dennis I'm so happy.." she tears up.

Dennis smiled as he rested his head above her breasts as tears fell down his face.

"Is it wrong of me to say I still love her?"

"She's your mother...no matter what she does your still gonna feel that way" he whispered listening to her heartbeat, his eyes closed.

Tears start to roll down her cheeks "Daddy..."

"Its okay baby" he comforts her.

She gets on his lap, straddling him and lays her head on his shoulder and cries. Dennis holds her stroking her back softly and kissing her neck.

"Do you think we are safe now?"

"I hope so" he whispered.

Molly nuzzles his cheek and neck lovingly "I love you"

"I love you too" he sighed kissing her happily. Molly falls asleep in his arms.

Dennis holds her while she sleeps, he felt his phone go off and reads the message.

 

***- Dennis, I've decided to give you a break of me not harassing you and Molly if you still sleep with me when she's off at school. You are still my husband and I still want you be so in some way. If you don't then I will continue to message you and come by the house and who knows what I might do to dear little Molly during the night. - Barbara.***   End of message.

***Don't touch her, why can't you accept you lost?*** Dennis texts back.

***She stole you from me with her sweet little manners and innocent nature, that's why I cheated because I knew what was going on between you and her... comply to my wishes or pay the price! *** Barbara answers.

 

Dennis gulped nervously ***I don't want to***

***Well you better or Molly will pay the price***

***What price?*** Dennis asks.

***She has taken both you and my last husband from me and I won't stand for it! The price would be maybe the guy I cheated with will come to Molly and do things to her she won't like for sure but since she's a slut she will get used to it eventually*** Barbara texts back.

Dennis shivered at the thought of what that man could do to his sweet Molly.  ***Please don't***

***Then meet me later tonight***

***Okay***   he replied sighing deeply as he held Molly.

 

Molly sighs sweetly in her sleep and looks so peaceful.

Dennis carried her up to the bed kissing her softly before heading off to see Barbara at her. house.

Barbara was waiting around outside on the porch.

Dennis saw her and got out of the car slowly.

"I didn't think you would show"

"I'm only here for her safety" he said quietly.

"Are you or did you actually miss me?"

"I'm doing this for her nothing else"

"I'm surprised you didn't just have me arrested for harassing you but you came here instead and I think it is because you miss me" she tells him smirking.

Dennis just bowed his head submissively.

"Still just a pussy boy"

He whimpered quietly as she said that "Can we please just get this over with?" he pleaded.

"Pftt go home.." she suddenly says, taking her bottle of vodka to her lips, swaying slightly as she takes a swig,

"What?"

"I said go home!" she cries and screams at him, throwing the bottle near his feet making it shatter.

A bit of glass cuts his face making him yelp as he stepped back.

"Tell Molly... I hope she lives a happy life and that I'm sorry"

Dennis didn't even hear her as he collapsed on the floor, the violent attack and the smell of alcohol throwing him back to the past. "Mommy please" he cried out in fear, shaking violently as he started experiencing a flashback.

"Goodbye Dennis..." she turns and goes back into the house.

Dennis tried to pull himself out of the flashback but he was frozen, huddled up in a ball crying like he used to as a boy.

There's suddenly a loud bang, what sounded like a gun shot that came from inside the house.

He got up and ran inside "Barbara?"

She's laying on the floor, she had taken a gun and shot herself.

Dennis covered his mouth at the sight "Oh my god" he gasped.

There was a letter in an envelope on the coffee table that reads: ***-Dennis, I wanted to say that I'm sorry how I treated you and I wanted you to tell Molly that I'm sorry for being such a bad mother, I am very sick mentally and have been since the beginning of Molly's birth, truth is I wasn't ready for a child, I was scared out of my mind and selfish and I guess I am just as selfish now taking my own life and leaving Molly behind. I know you love her so I'm sure she will be alright with you. Take care of my baby and tell her, her mother does love her. -Barbara. ***

Dennis feels tears in his eyes as he knelt down next to her, picking her up and cradling her in his arms."I'm so sorry" he cried.

The police was called shortly after Dennis found her and they took care of the situation. He wasn't blamed for her death and it was ruled a suicide. 

**\---**

Month's pass by and Dennis and Molly moves to a new house to start fresh and free themselves from all that had happened.

Molly was now 18 and their relationship had grown stronger every day. Dennis had taken her to their favorite spot in the woods where they were eating a picnic he had set up for her, they were lying on the blanket her head on her lap while he fed her a grape.

She laughs when it almost goes up her nose "Hey!"

Dennis chuckled as she took the grape in her mouth.

"That's sweet" she smiles.

Dennis smiled at her lovingly.

"I'm glad we moved here"

"So am I" he sighed.

"What's going to happen to us Dennis?"

 

"What do you mean?" He asked her softly.

"Like are we going to be together always and will you want to marry someone mature like my mother was?"

Dennis smiled at her reaching into the picnic basket before slowly getting up to kneel on the ground.

"What are you...doing?"

"I love you Molly Starling more than anything in the world, you are strong, compassionate and beautiful and I want to be with you now and forever... I love you so much, Molly will you marry me?" He asked her softly opening the box which carried a small silver ring inside it. 

"Yes Dennis.. I will" she tears up.

He smiled as he slips the ring on to her finger, the small diamond shining brightly in the sun.

"It's funny what you started out to be in my life and now.. we are the couple" she stares at the ring. "Do you like being with me like this or do you wish you were just my stepfather again?"

"I wouldn't have proposed to you if I didn't want us to work...I love you so much Molly" he whispered. 

"I love you too" she hugs him. He hugs her back tightly crying softly as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

 

She snuggles up to him knowing she was with someone that would always be there and love her always.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 
> 
> Please leave kutos, bookmark and show it some love : D please :)


End file.
